Rukia Kuchiki kontra Di Roy Rinker
| obrazek = 300px |konflikt = Inwazja Arrancarów |data = 7 września | miejsce = Karakura, Świat Ludzi |wynik = Rukia Kuchiki jest zwycięzcą |strona1 = *Rukia Kuchiki |strona2 = *Di Roy Rinker † |wojska1 = *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |wojska2 = *Walka wręcz *Hierro |szkody1 = Rukia jest bez obrażeń |szkody2 = Di Roy zostaje zamrożony i zabity }} Rukia Kuchiki kontra Di Roy Rinker jest walką toczącą się w czasie Zimnej Wojny, która ma miejsce w Karakurze. Prolog Po tym, jak Ulquiorra Cifer oraz Yammy Llargo zaatakowali Karakurę, Rukia Kuchiki i kilku innych Shinigami mają za zadanie chronić miasto przed Arrancarami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 195, strony 14-15 W tym samym czasie Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez postanawia ponownie zaatakować miasto wraz ze swoimi Fracción, by zabić Ichigo, którego wcześniej nie wykończył Ulquiorra. Kiedy się tam dostają, Shawlong Koufang mówi Grimmjowowi, że mają więcej przeciwników, którzy wcześniej nie zostali wymienieni przez Cifera. W rezultacie Espada każe im użyć Pesquisa, aby znaleźć i zabić każdego, kto ma większe Reiatsu niż zwykły człowiek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strony 14-19 Każdy z nich napotyka się na jednego Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strony 5-7 thumb|left|Ichigo powstrzymuje Di Roya przed atakiem na Chada Di Roy Rinker trafia na Yasutorę Sado. Omal go nie zabija, jednak Ichigo pojawia się i ratuje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strony 16-18 Wysłuchując prośby Kurosakiego, Chad ucieka, a Przedstawiciel Shinigami jest gotów do walki, jednak w tym samym momencie za Ichigo pojawia się Rukia. Mówi mu, aby się odsunął, ponieważ w każdej chwili jego wewnętrzny Hollow może przejąć nad nim kontrolę, lecz mimo to ten odmawia. Następnie Kuchiki przechodzi do swojej formy Shinigami, wyjaśniając, że dostała nowe Gigai od Urahary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strony 4-12 Kurosaki zostaje trzymany przez Chappy, aby nie przeszkadzał w walce. Bitwa thumb|right|Di Roy blokuje atak Rukii swoją dłonią Di Roy atakuje Rukię, jednak ta blokuje uderzenie swoim mieczem. Siła ciosu wysyła ich wzdłuż miasta. Kuchiki ląduje na słupie telefonicznym, po czym wraca do ataku na Arrancara. Bez wahania atakuje go swoim Zanpakutō, jednak ten blokuje jej atak jedną ręką za pomocą Hierro. Następnie przedstawia się jako Arrancar #16, po czym Kuchiki zaczyna robić to samo, ale on jej przerywa, mówiąc, że to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ ona i cała reszta zostaną bardzo szybko wyeliminowani. Rukia odskakuje następnie od Rinkera, po czym mówi mu, że powinien przynajmniej zapamiętać imię jej Zanpakutō. Następnie uwalnia swój Shikai - Sode no Shirayuki, powodując, że jej ostrze staje się całkowicie białe i zyskuje białą wstęgę na końcu rękojeści.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strony 13-17 Rukia wykorzystuje następnie Some no Mai - Tsukishiro, tworząc pod nimi krąg lodu. Nogi Di Roya zaczynają się zamrażać, jednak łatwo go łamie i skacze w powietrze. Mówi jej następnie, że nie będzie w stanie nic mu zrobić tym mieczem, ponieważ jej atak działa tylko na ziemi. Podnosi bandaż ze swojego oka, po czym zaczyna ładować Cero. Krąg lodu okazuje się wysyłać wiązkę lodu, która strzela prosto w niebo i całkowicie zamraża Arrancara. Kiedy lód zaczyna pękać, Rukia wyjaśnia, że jej miecz może zamrozić wszystko w swoim promieniu na ziemi i w powietrzu. Lód kruszy się na drobne kawałki, zabijając Di Roya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strony 17-23 Następstwa Rukia wychodzi z walki w nienaruszonym stanie i wraca do miejsca, gdzie jest Ichigo wraz z jej Gigai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 202, strona 2 Mają oni jednak bezpośrednio do czynienia z Grimmjowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 202, strony 6-7 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki